five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2015
01:40 So SOuth 01:40 Wanna join my thing 01:40 User blog:Bush Medicine/Teaser for upcoming project?? Yes it is. PLEASE READ 01:40 I bet he does 01:40 Perhaps. 01:40 Heck yeah 01:40 YEAH!!! 01:41 I cannot wait to start everything 01:41 this is going to be fun 01:42 We're going to be following the idea of the anime Madoka Magica 01:42 ANd the characters are going to battle Witches and whatnot 01:42 01:42 *And 01:42 I see. 01:42 Yes 01:42 Carnage... is a fucking monster made of flesh, that wont work 01:42 the hound, its a robotic dog, that wont work 01:42 YUSH! I watched the anime actually. 01:42 golem, a rock, that will not work 01:43 lemon, i guess. 01:43 And it may get psychological at some parts, because it's also going to be like the anime with the characters questioning themselves. 01:43 I LOVED MADOKA MAGICA 01:43 Anonymouse 01:43 The page develops 01:44 ye 01:44 still stubby? 01:44 Here's ur entry btw 01:44 Ye 01:44 He needs to follow my guidelines with the human form, civilian appearance, and magical boy ver. 01:45 k 01:45 please provide 01:45 kk 01:45 When I saw the last episode, I was like "WHAT?! THAT'S HOW IT ENDS THAT'S SAD!! :( " 01:45 I know! It made me sad 01:45 And then there's the movies 01:45 i need to marathon them 01:45 is everyone in this human 01:45 yes 01:46 except for the incubator 01:46 who makes the contracts and stuff 01:46 kk 01:46 Yeah.. 01:46 I suppose that I shall utilize Lemon the Kitten in this roleplay. Now, for this esoteric, "human form", it will be a simple schoolgirl, milk-white, blone, blue eyes, quite Mary Sueish, despite me being a male. A yellow shirt and a yellow skirt. The esoteric weapon will be a simple pocket-knife. 01:46 k 01:46 and the witches, who are the enemies. They used to be magical boys/girls. 01:46 kyubey should never be trusted 01:46 Alright 01:47 Noice South 01:47 And magical girls and boys can have enhanced abilities, if I recall. 01:47 i see. 01:48 kk 01:48 Like Homura and her ability to control time. 01:48 OH, and each magical boy and girl's ability/weapon have ties with their wishes 01:48 01:48 Like Homura's being that of time control because she wanted to save her friend in different time loops, yadadada 01:48 doooonnne 01:48 k 01:55 ok 01:55 http://i.imgur.com/OTuho4d.png 01:55 Idea for Mouse's mask 01:56 noice 01:56 banana 01:57 brb 01:57 I do not see the significance of, nor do I understand, this "Fire Emblem". 01:57 k 01:57 Perhaps, an explanation? 01:58 All I know is that people acquire various waifus from it. 01:58 kk 01:58 moomi 01:58 wat paint progam do u use 01:59 "Perhaps, an explanation?" 01:59 i use adobe elements 01:59 why 01:59 k 02:00 scrub 02:00 u fokin wot 02:00 i will bash in ye kneecaps 02:01 k 02:02 https://youtu.be/DUsNaxbA06g 02:03 gg 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YojvbhKOxMc 02:03 ok 02:04 w/e 02:04 k 02:05 secude me 02:05 seduce* 02:05 no 02:06 fak 02:06 u 02:03 gg 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YojvbhKOxMc 02:03 ok 02:04 w/e 02:04 k 02:05 secude me 02:05 seduce* 02:05 no 02:06 fak 02:06 u 02:09 kk 02:09 what 02:09 Seduce me 02:10 no 02:10 y 02:10 go to akt 02:10 i mean 02:10 uh 02:10 nothing 02:10 ok then 02:11 k 02:12 "k" 02:12 rip 02:12 lol 02:13 bye 04:06 derpy dero derp 04:06 derp. 04:06 Why does everyone want me in chat for some reason.... :P 04:07 I dunno what to do i cant see 04:07 /lol 04:07 wait 04:07 fixed it 04:07 Hello; Enderspring. 04:07 You are a squid, you are a kid. How's that? 04:07 along with 4 others, 04:07 XD 04:07 Enderspring has 8 tentacles 04:07 ! 04:07 Stahp making jokes about the whole splatoon thing. 04:08 SPLA-SPLA-SPLA-SPLA-SPLA 04:08 I apologize, it was amusing how people believed the banning of it was real. 04:08 SPLAAAAATOOOOOONNNN 04:08 MIB 04:08 Yes? 04:08 I wanna talk about how lindsay is gonna be revived real quick 04:08 Sure. 04:08 :) 04:09 How did this "lindsay" die? 04:09 so whats gonna happen at the end of DEM when linds gets revived? (pm me if you dont want south to know) 04:09 Shot in the head. 04:09 Meh, South wont spill. 04:09 Yea, she got shot by a glitch bonnie. 04:09 and got burned by an exploded computer. 04:09 btw 04:09 SO, here was the plan: 04:10 i have a feeling 04:10 Rizen was going take over the Manifestation, Katherine's Army, etc. 04:10 It does not really matter to me, really. 04:10 So, they all need to take him down. 04:10 okie 04:10 and? 04:11 The Manifest, as a treaty of peace, revive Lindsay using Manifest virusus, then a purification lsolution deisgned to rid the body of it. 04:11 Still in Beta. 04:11 This plan is. 04:11 Sounds nice. 04:11 I thought The Manifestation was not a sentient character. 04:11 It isnt 04:12 The Manifestation 04:12 is a virus sort of thing 04:12 it can infect lots of things 04:12 Then how does a virus create a treaty of peace? 04:12 the manifest infected soldiers 04:12 create a treaty of peace 04:12 And the officials. 04:12 I see. 04:12 whatever it infects should still have its intelligence 04:12 Puppetmaster, Hollow, Nightfox 04:12 All lf them retian basic human ability. 04:13 And supernatural prowess. 04:13 Interesting. 04:13 Thanks. I try my best. 04:13 :) 04:14 so 04:14 Hi creeper! 04:14 /XD 04:14 It is required that the father of Xavier Munroe is created. His father removed him from the house, and knowing that Munroe is married to an animatronic robot, hates his son. 04:14 That actually seems like a good idea. 04:14 But I thought xaviers parents dyed 04:14 And by extension, Xavier himself 04:14 /i think he said that in grandfathers clock 04:15 I remember his sisters died. 04:15 So his relatives died? 04:15 I think his parents died too 04:15 I think so. 04:15 much parents died cliche such wow 04:15 Shadow Freddy's Dating Event III has been created, if you care; Enderspring. 04:16 link? 04:16 There is a marriage! Guess who my character is dating ! XD 04:16 Um wat 04:16 what character? 04:16 XD 04:16 The lovely miss Ylivere.... 04:17 :o 04:17 and some esoteric angel known as Zaapiel, by Demonic BB. 04:17 Maybe she married Yellow, just sayin 04:17 Erm...no. I cant see it 04:17 XD 04:17 eh whatever 04:17 south wheres dah link to dah RP? 04:17 o3o 04:17 they are now going through the test, ylivere and this "zaapiel" 04:18 Thread:66018 04:18 ayy lmao 04:18 hai AMO 04:18 Carnage beat the living s*** out of Ylviere XD 04:18 Currently a creature made of fucking flesh is attempting to eat ylievere 04:18 HAI AMO 04:18 Hello~ 04:18 Oh 04:18 Hello, miss medicine 04:18 Oi 04:18 I made a new OC 04:18 Allow me to read this, 04:18 rachel 04:18 yes 04:19 Yes she'll have a picture soon chill yourselves. 1 of my ocs have pictures. 04:19 hue 04:19 I take whatever I can get. 04:19 :3 04:19 Miss Medicine, look at dis! 04:20 I saw. She's really pretty! 04:20 Fire Emblem: Fates Creator FTW! 04:20 :D 04:20 LOL 04:20 I am not sure of the significane of fire emblem. 04:20 is this the rpg that is hip with the kids? 04:20 in my day, 04:20 we played paper mario. 04:20 It seems like an awesome game?! 04:21 I saw a trailer. 04:21 Paper Mario was the best, dough 04:21 i saw lights, idek what was going on 04:21 LOBSTER GUARDS! :) 04:21 lobsters, i see. 04:21 Or, at least 04:21 Dressed. 04:21 Like lobsters 04:22 k 04:22 Yes, guards dressed like lobsters. 04:22 its time for some quotes. 04:22 oh ok 04:22 Yush! I gotz quote 04:22 "with the first rude sketch which the world had seen, our father adam, sat under the tree, and scratched, with a stick, in the mold." 04:23 "Ripping things off is so much easier than original content!" -Ylivere 04:23 XP Please no one get the reference....I feel ashamed that Ylivere is a blatant rip-of 04:24 Meh, who cares. 04:24 wall of text 04:24 But now there was a long morning's walk until noon, and if the men were silent it was because 04:24 there was everything to think about and much to remember. Perhaps later in the morning, when 04:24 the sun was up and had warmed them, they would begin to talk, or just say the things they 04:24 remembered, to be sure they were there, to be absolutely certain that things were safe in them. 04:24 Montag felt the slow stir of words, the slow simmer. And when it came to his turn, what could he 04:24 say, what could he offer on a day like this, to make the trip a little easier? To everything there is 04:24 a season. Yes. A time to break down, and a time to build up. Yes. A time to keep silence and a 04:24 time to speak. Yes, all that. But what else. What else? Something, something . . . 04:24 And on either side of the river was there a tree of life, which bare twelve manner of fruits, and 04:24 yielded her fruit every month; And the leaves of the tree were for the healing of the nations. 04:24 Yes, thought Montag, that's the one I'll save for noon. For noon... 04:24 When we reach the city 04:24 -f451, ray bradbury 04:24 :) 04:24 oh ok 04:24 Ahhh, F451! 04:24 I've never seen a girl who is afraid to write books 04:24 /with her daughters in it 04:25 and lots of intercourse 04:25 isnt* 04:25 She is a fiend. ;) 04:25 sounds hot 04:25 i mean 04:25 uh 04:25 South, admit it 04:26 "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" It was a plea, a cry so terrible that Montag found himself on his feet, 04:26 the shocked inhabitants of the loud car staring, moving back from this man with the insane, 04:26 gorged face, the gibbering, dry mouth, the flapping book in his fist. The people who had been 04:26 sitting a moment before, tapping their feet to the rhythm of Denham's Dentifrice, Denham's 04:26 Dandy Dental Detergent, Denham's Dentifrice Dentifrice Dentifrice, one two, one two three, one 04:26 two, one two three. The people whose mouths had been faintly twitching the words Dentifrice 04:26 Dentifrice Dentifrice. The train radio vomited upon Montag, in retaliation, a great ton-load of 04:26 music made of tin, copper, silver, chromium, and brass. The people wcre pounded into 04:26 submission; they did not run, there was no place to run; the great air-train fell down its shaft in 04:26 the earth 04:26 there 04:26 You want Ylviere's yuri and yaoi stuff! 04:26 perhaps the yur- 05:30 ... 05:30 LOL 05:30 Bye 05:30 Bai. 05:31 Maybe in the morning I will start the RP 05:31 I'll work on it tonight 05:31 Alrightie... 05:32 But I'll definitely be doing it 05:32 no doubt 05:32 Imma go 05:32 i need sleep 05:32 Bye, Bush! 05:32 ...I'm just gonna go too. 06:00 quack 01:52 Hello; Dmandom. 2015 06 29